Tsuretsu Shittobukai
by Amyrisa Night
Summary: Kikyo tries to kill Kagome, but what if she accidentally kills Inuyasha instead? (Ch.4 up)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_. I don't think I even own the plot...it just came to me one day...wait, so is the plot mine?  
  
Tsuretsu Shittobukai  
  
Prologue  
  
Kikyo pulled out her best arrow and carefully examined it before putting it on her bow. Then the arrow started glowing as she put a spell on it. In it, she poured in all her hate and will to live again.  
  
Finally, she held up her bow and arrow and aimed it at her target. Then she let go and waited.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha felt the atmosphere turn even weirder than it had been before. He looked around. There was Shippo on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara in Sango's arms like always. Kagome and Sango were chatting like they usually did, while Miroku was standing behind the two girls, being perverted as he always was. Inuyasha quietly snorted to himself. He was probably worrying himself over nothing again.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt something fast moving shooting towards them. "Huh?" He looked at the sky, only to see a little black dot.  
  
"It's probably just a bird Inuyasha." Miroku said, walking up to him, also looking at the sky.  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother to answer and just started walking again. But his mind was on the aura coming towards them. Then it became clear where it was headed.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted. "Watch out!"  
  
Kagome turned towards him with a confused look on her face but Inuyasha had already raced toward her and violent shoved her off the road.  
  
The look of confusion turned into anger then into one of horror as a flaring arrow shot through the air and slammed into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to see Kaede and Kagome looking into his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her face tear streaked.  
  
"What?" he snapped at her, automatically regretting it as Kagome looked away from him, hurt.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kagome." He apologized stiffly. "Ugh!" he groaned as a certain physical pain shot through him.  
  
Kagome immediately turned back to Inuyasha. "Sango!" she called. "Get my backpack would you?"  
  
"Here!" Sango appeared at the door holding out the huge yellow pack.  
  
As Kagome turned her back to him, Inuyasha noticed the arrow still sticking out of his chest. 'Kikyo's arrow,' he realized. 'It's her Soul Killing Arrow.'  
  
Kagome then turned back to Inuyasha, holding up a bunch of gauze pads and bandages. "Inuyasha," she frowned. "Can you please pull out the arrow? My hands are sorta busy holding other stuff." She asked. "It's sorta in the way of your wound."  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he reached for the arrow, easily pulling it out while thinking one question, 'Why?"  
  
*******  
  
Kikyo watched what happened from the cliff. She was dumbfounded. "How could I hit _him_?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I _will_ kill you." She vowed. "I _will_ kill you, Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hmmm...isn't it just horrible? I tried writing this before and posted it up...but I screwed it up the first time so I'm sorta rewriting it...  
  
Anyway, I must first thank my very good friend VoicesOfInsanity for giving me the title Tsuretsu Shittobukai. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it means "unrelenting fear of losing love"  
  
I also must thank VoicesOfInsanity again for being my beta!!!!! Let's give a cheer to VoicesOfInsanity!!!! Woo-hoo!!!!!!  
  
Gosh...aren't I hyper today? Oh well, I actually typed and posted this up. ^_^  
  
Happy Mizura? It might not be the fic you wanted me to write a long time ago...but I'm still working one it!!! Seriously!!!!! Don't you believe me? Gah....probably now...oh well...  
  
Anyway, please R & R and please tell me what you think.  
  
Criticism and flames are welcomed...as long as no one is mean to me...  
  
Thanks! Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all for reviewing! I'll acknowledge you at the end of the chapter, but I want to thank you all first. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Hmmm...just to tell you the truth, I'm sorta making this up as I go, but I have a basic idea on what's gonna happen...but after I read the reviews, I think I'm gonna change a couple of things...just to make it fit with what you people want...don't worry, it's gonna be funky! ^_^ teehee  
  
Umm, just forgot what I was gonna say...oh well, I'll say it at the end when the chapter is over...  
  
I feel sad!!! People, go feel as sad as me and go listen to Evanescence, My Immortal or go feel happy and download Chihiro no Waltze!!!  
  
Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi...never will I feel special for even a _moment_ cuz she'll never ever lend Inuyasha to me...*cries* this is so not fair!!! Oh well...I can still pretend I own the plotline...or is it mine already?  
  
Tsuretsu Shittobukai  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted, half furious. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"  
  
"Augh!" Inuyasha yelled each time his face went smashing into the ground. Finally when the torment that Kagome had bestowed onto him was over, his head snapped up and he started yelling. "What's your problem wench?!"  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome gave him a disapproving look. "You've just _barely_ recovered from your wound, which seemed to weaken you even more, and now you want to go looking for even more Shikon Shards. I'd like to know what is _your_ problem!"  
  
Inuyasha automatically looked down.  
  
Kagome was near her breaking point. She had been sick with worry ever since his strength had been failing him, she had been dealing with his attitude ever since she had met him and now he was being secretive and just plain stupid. Finally it dawned to her. "It's something that has to do with Kikyo right?" Kagome accused.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but instead he just kept staring at the ground.  
  
Kagome glared at him some more. "Fine!" Kagome snapped and stalked off.  
  
"Huh? Where are you going?" Inuyasha started at Kagome's sudden movement.  
  
Kagome stopped and slowly turned around. "Didn't you once say that you could find the Shikon Shards all by yourself?" she asked in a honey-sweet voice. Suddenly her voice turned cold. "Well, for all I care, you can find them all you want!"  
  
"Wha." Inuyasha gaped at her and shook his head. "Now wait a minute." but Kagome had already climbed on her bike and rode off. "Kagome, get back here!"  
  
"Yea right!" Kagome yelled back from a distance. "Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was again filled with dirt. He shot up on his feet to go after her but immediately fell back to the ground with a grunt as his strength disappeared again.  
  
"Damn her." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Ahem." Someone coughed from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku and Sango standing next to each other with Shippo on their shoulders, like twins, arms crossed and pursed lips.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha snapped. "I didn't do anything." He denied.  
  
They glared at him some more before Sango swung around walked off while muttering, "Two-timing baka."  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her back. "What the..." Inuyasha was completely clueless.  
  
Miroku was still half glaring at him. "You know, Inuyasha," he started. "Maybe you should just forget about Kikyo-sama."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha ignored Miroku and turned back to the direction Kagome had left. 'Hmm...'  
  
*******  
  
'That jerk.' Kagome fumed as she stomped back to the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
Suddenly a rich, but somewhat emotionless laugh rang out into the air.  
  
Kagome abruptly stopped. "Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
"Me." The voice said nonchalantly as Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree, she soul-stealers surrounding her.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kikyo-sama." Kagome greeted her coldly, yet keeping her voice as politely as she could.  
  
Kikyo smirked as her soul-stealers wrapped themselves around her and flew her up to a high tree branch.  
  
The seed of suspicion in Kagome grew to the size of the sun. "What did you do to Inuyasha?" she asked, alarmed.  
  
Kikyo's face turned cold and angry. "It was that bastard's own fault." She snarled.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked at Kikyo, confused. "Don't you love him though?" she asked, cursious as to why Kikyo was showing such hatred towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo snorted at Kagome. "You still don't know?" she said in a mock surprise. "Oh well." Kikyo shrugged. Then she smirked again. "Whoever said I loved Inuyasha?" she asked with fake innocence.  
  
Kagome looked token back. "What?" she asked, incredulous. "Why?!"  
  
Kikyo sighed, fairly annoyed. "You're such a simpleton. You just easily assume everything is that life is that simple. But it's not." Then her eyes narrowed. "You _do_ know that the arrow that Inuyasha got was really meant for you right?"  
  
Kagome looked even more shocked. "That arrow, was from _you_?" she stuttered.  
  
"Who else do you know that shoots a magical arrow other than me?" Kikyo asked scornfully.  
  
"Magical?" Kagome looked even more confused. "Aren't all your arrows magical?"  
  
Kikyo ignored her and went on. "Inuyasha saved you by taking the arrow for you so now he's in danger of either dying or going to hell forever."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked. She moved towards Kikyo but the roots of the nearest tree locked themselves are Kagome's legs, preventing her from moving.  
  
Kikyo pretended not to notice as she continued with her explanation. "The arrow had a spell on it, to 'tame' the soul enough so I could transport your soul back to me." Kagome shivered as Kikyo turned her cold gaze to her. "It's the soul in you that I need in order to live. Live, as in a living person, be my own self. Not this fake body that I have. But the way I was living 50 years ago."  
  
"Crazy." Kagome shook her head. "You're just crazy and mental."  
  
"Shut up you worthless loser." Kikyo said calmly.  
  
Kagome bit her lip hard before looking away from Kikyo, not wanting to know what Kikyo could do to her.  
  
Once Kikyo was satisfied by the silence of the air, she started once again. "If I didn't have a _true_ soul then one day I would be condemned to hell forever. But if I found a soul that would suit me, I could send someone else in my place."  
  
Kagome felt her blood turn cold. "Inuyasha." She whispered. "It's Inuyasha that you need. He's the one that you plan on sending to hell!!!" Kagome's voice rose in hysteria and she realized what Kikyo had been planning on doing.  
  
Kikyo didn't bother answering. Instead she looked at Kagome once more with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
The look on Kagome's face was a horrified one. She looked at Kikyo in horror. "Wha..." she whispered in disbelief.  
  
Kikyo smirked to herself in satisfaction at the look on Kagome's face. "As I said before, you always make things too simple. If it were all that simple then life would be better than this hell we all live in." Then she reached for her bow and arrows.  
  
"What are you dong?!" Kagome asked, even more alarmed. Kikyo's arrow started glowing in a funny way. 'No...,' Kagome thought to herself in terror. 'She's going to kill me.' Kagome violently attempt to twist out of the roots' grips on her legs. "Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
Kikyo didn't bother to pay attention to Kagome. Instead she worked on casting the spell on her arrow.  
  
Suddenly the bushes rustled. "Huh?" Kagome and Kikyo look into that direction.  
  
"Who's there?" Kikyo snapped, notching the arrow onto her bow.  
  
"Drop the bow Kikyo." A familiar voice warned as Inuyasha half walked, half dragged himself into the clearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes: Ooooo, a _lot_ longer than the prologue. Not really what I was aiming for, but still a good thing. ^_^  
  
Anyway, I'm working on this! It's my first IY fic...if you don't count the other screwy fic that I posted up before...but that doesn't really count cuz it sucks so much that it doesn't even count...  
  
Wow, I feel sorta slow today...Hope you people enjoyed this chapter!!!! You better have, cuz if you don't, I'll guarantee...I dunno, but something good. Well, I tried making the fic a way that some people wanted it. I don't really like Inu/Kag _or_ Inu/Kik, so I'm not doing either. But Kikyo definitely does _not_ like Inuyasha, as you can see, she was sorta using him. Gah, any ideas on the pairing? Oh well, I guess it'll come to me someday, in the future, ten to one thousand years from now. I'm sure you would still want to read this...  
  
YAY!!! Only one and a half days of school left!!! Me feeling happy yet sad at the same time. *sniff sniff* waaahhhh, I'm totally gonna miss everyone over the summer and everything!!! but definitely not homework though. Of course I'll still have my manga, anime and my blessed computer to keep me company over the summer *hugs computer*.  
  
If anyone sees any grammar mistakes or anything that I've missed, please tell me. I was too lazy to proofread or check anything. ^_^;;  
  
Jupiter's Light: Thanks! Am trying to write fics but will write a ton more over summer.  
  
Mizura Volphen: Hmm, that's ok. You know I always respect your opinion and what you think. ^_^. Lol, but that's ok. But I'm glad you like it. Sorry, but I think I lost inspiration for the detective one. I don't know how to get past this one point. Help me!!!  
  
Sis o' Hiei: That's ok. I'll keep that idea in mind. Maybe I _will_ use it. *wink wink*. Lol  
  
Anime Girl: LOLOL! Everyone gets sugar high from time to time. Yea, for all I care, she can die and rot in hell. Well, not yet...cuz I need her for my fic.  
  
Suraka-Chan: Thanks!  
  
Aleaha: Well, it's not the show so it's different and it's different.  
  
Chisaii Angeli: Thanks!  
  
That's about it. I have to talk all you people again for reviewing! I love you very much!  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please R & R.  
  
I need to compliments and criticism to continue *wink wink*  
  
R & R please 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! How's it going? Writers block is a very bad thing, very bad indeed _ don't you just hate it? Not that I have it right now, but I probably will soon...considering I'll be stuck in a math world for a couple of weeks *sticks out tongue*.  
  
Anyway, this isn't really gonna be a great chapter...it'll be sorta short though...compared to my other chapters and everything...  
  
Well, I'll just get on with the fic...and I'll complain of the OOC at the end of the chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm...this is just pure torture...not really...cuz Dragon Knights is so much BETTER!!! Sorry, but personally...nvm...ok, umm, I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the plot...that is, I think...but I definitely know that Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and everything...I feel confused!!! Someone help me!!!  
  
Tsuretsu Shittobukai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Drop the bow." A familiar voice warned as Inuyasha walked into the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha." Both Kagome and Kikyo cried, though Kagome relief and Kikyo fury.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Kikyo to Kagome and back to Kikyo. "Drop the bow Kikyo." He warned again. Then he added, "Let go of Kagome."  
  
Kikyo looked hard at Inuyasha. You could see she would listen to him but she was not about let Kagome go alive. Her grip on the bow tightened. As if following her movements, the grip of the roots holding Kagome hostage, too tightened themselves around her.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, to look at anything else other than the expression and the pain on her face.  
  
Kikyo hadn't moved at all. She had merely been watching Inuyasha and Kagome. Finally she spoke up. "Inuyasha." She called. He flinched the sound of her voice.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha snapped at her, frustrated. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, throwing his hands into the air. "Ugh." Inuyasha collapsed onto the forest ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears in her voice. She then turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo-sama!" she yelled to the impassive miko. "What's happening?!"  
  
Kikyo didn't answer; instead she walked up to Inuyasha and looked down at him. Then she squat down onto her knees. "Inuyasha." She called again, this time softer. Inuyasha didn't move. "Did you really love me?" Kikyo asked, a look of pure curiosity on her face.  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Of course I did Kikyo!" he yelled, filling the air with his voice. "How could you doubt me, over and over again?" he asked her, hurt and his voice cracking.  
  
Kikyo looked at him even more intently. "Do you love me even now?"  
  
The shocked look on his face told her everything but he added the proof with her words. "Of course. I always did and will never stop!"  
  
Off in the sidelines, Kagome struggled to keep the tears in check. This was too much like the first time Kikyo had tied her to the tree with a soul- stealer. Kagome turned away from the 'lovey-dovey scene' but it didn't blot out the sound.  
  
"So you love me and only me?" Kikyo was asking.  
  
"You are the only one for me Kikyo." Kagome heard Inuyasha's soft response.  
  
"And no one else matters?"  
  
Kagome strained to hear Inuyasha's reply. "I guess." He finally said after a moment of thinking.  
  
Then Kagome heard the silent rustle of clothes. She looked up and saw Kikyo standing up and walking towards her. "What?" Kagome asked, flabbergasted.  
  
Kikyo didn't say anything. She just took up her bow and arrow and pointed it straight at Kagome's heart. Kagome cringed. 'What now?' she thought to herself in fear.  
  
"Hey! Just wait a second Kikyo!" Inuyasha protested, struggling to get up on his feet.  
  
"Yes?" Kikyo turned around, a cold look on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
"K-kikyo?" Inuyasha gaped at her in shock.  
  
'What's happening?'  
  
*******  
  
Miroku carefully eyed Sango carefully before he briskly walked to her side. "Hey Sango-chan!"  
  
"Hello Houshi-sama." Sango frostily greeted Miroku back as she absentmindedly shredded a couple of blades of grass.  
  
Miroku smiled sadly, seeing the worried look on her face and quickly adapted a concerned look. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Sango's hands started to shake in rage as she started shredding grass even more vigorously than ever. "That Inuyasha is such a two-timing baka. How could he treat Kagome-chan like...like dirt?! I mean, look at all she's done for him!" she looked at Miroku expectantly, not noticing a certain hand reaching behind her......  
  
Sango went on with her ranting and raving. "He is the most annoying little brat/fool that I've ever seen. If Kagome-chan had just thrown herself at him, he wouldn't have noticed a single thing! He's too caught up in his little fantas - " Sango abruptly stopped. The expression on her face froze. "Eh?" she made a gutteral noise in her throat as her face colored.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
Sango sat fuming at the front stoop of the cabin. Miroku sat at the base of the tree ten miles away, nursing a flaring red hand mark on his poor cheek.  
  
Shippo stood between the two people, looking back and forth. He shook his head in a way in which he knew nothing could be done. 'Miroku will never learn.'  
  
Then Kagome went back into Shippo's little head. He had never seen her so mad. Maybe they should force Inuyasha to say sorry! Now that they mentioned it, where _was_ Inuyasha?  
  
Shippo darted back to Sango. "Sango!" he called. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Shippo asked attentively, not wanting to get slapped either.  
  
Sango shook her head. "No...I thought he was with you or..." Then she stood up and yelled out into the distance to Miroku, "HOUSHI-SAMA! HAVE YOU SEEN INUYASHA?!"  
  
Miroku too stood up and started yelling back at her. "NO! WHY DO YOU ASK?!"  
  
Sango suddenly felt a chill go down her back. There was a bad sensation going through her. "Uh-oh." She whispered. Sango raced back into the cabin to get Hiraikotsu, her boomerang bone.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku had suddenly appeared at the doorway.  
  
"I think it's Kagome-chan." Sango told Miroku. "Kirara!" She called the little fox yokai at her feet. Kirara purred/whistled and flames of fire surrounded as she transformed.  
  
Sango automatically sprang onto Kirara's back. "Houshi-sama!" she called, holding out her hand to pull him onto Kirara's back.  
  
Miroku climbed on and suggested, "Try the well...that's where they were last heading towards."  
  
Sango cautiously glanced back at him before moving a tiny bit away from him. "Kirara," she whispered to her. "Don't let him do anything stupid."  
  
Miroku looked at her indignantly. "Why would I do anything stupid?" he asked in a hurt voice.  
  
Sango looked at him as if he were just plain stupid. "You just _did_ do something stupid."  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"I'll shut up now...ow..."  
  
*******  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. "What did I do now?!"  
  
Kikyo ignored her and walked back to Inuyasha. "Didn't you say that 'no one else mattered'? So why should you care if Kagome dies?"  
  
Kagome gaped at Inuyasha, feeling tears building up. "Inu-inuyasha!" she stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha sat silent, realizing he just fell into Kikyo's trap of words. "So this is just a plan for you to stay alive, by risking both mine and Kagome's life? Kikyo, do you even _have_ a heart?! What happened to you? What happened to the Kikyo that I knew 50 years ago?" Inuyasha shouted, something fiery hot going through his veins, burning his skin. He ignored it and went back to the staring contest with Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome scream. "Look out!"  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped down and he saw a big hole in the ground below him, enlarging itself to his size. Then suddenly chains flew up and neatly wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's arms, dragging him down into the hole, engulfing him in darkness.  
  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha roared. "What's going on?!"  
  
Kikyo smirked at him. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing but hell." With that, she laughed. Laughed at Inuyasha as he desperately resisted the pressure of the chains. "Enjoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! TERRIBLY SORRY!!! I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks. I just finished the last scene sometime after I woke up (groggy minds do not help with writing anything, much less fanfiction) and a bit after lunch and I'm too lazy to go over and write it over again.  
  
Arg...can someone shoot me?! I'm also really really sorry if the characters are a bit too OOC in this chapter. I'm not that great with Inuyasha characters. In fact, I suck! Lol, anyway, I can't do this...I think Inuyasha and Kagome were a bit weird...  
  
Also am really sorry if there are too many grammar mistakes...didn't have time to check any...sorry!!!!  
  
Oh well, I'll just wrap this up real fast cuz I got this dentist appointment soon (BRACES SUCK!). Let's see, um, if you have anything to say or ask, please just im or email me.  
  
Uhh, please R & R! Lemme know what you think about this. Criticism accepted too. But please don't flame unless you feel the need to randomly rant and rave. Thanks!  
  
Please R & R! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey again! Sorry if I haven't updated this in a long time. Camp was fun...especially when you have about five hours of class everyday *gag*. Anyway, I'll try to do my best to make Kagome kick ass ^_^. Oh yes, and Kikyo will get what she deserves (at least in this fic).that is.I _think_.- _-;;.unless I decide to kick Kikyo's sorry little ass in the next chapter.hmm.  
  
Disclaimer: Darn! I knew that this day would come *sigh*. Ok, let's see, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi *rolls eyes*. I think this is becoming a daily ritual. Now...as for Dragon Knights...hehe *rubs hands*...RATH!!!! COME BACK HERE!!! *chases Rath* oops...wrong fandom...I'll save this for my other one...*sweatdrop*...  
  
Tsuretsu Shittobukai  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome scream. "Look out!"  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped down and he saw a dark hole in the ground below him, enlarging itself to his size. Then suddenly chains flew up and neatly wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's arms, dragging him down into the hole, engulfing him in darkness.  
  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha roared. "What's going on?!"  
  
Kikyo smirked at him. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing but hell." With that, she laughed. Laughed at Inuyasha as he desperately resisted the pressure of the chains. "Enjoy."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome felt the tears well up in her already drooping eyes. She hung her head. There was no way she could escape the bonds that Kikyo had set on her. Kikyo was just too powerful. Instead, Kagome turned away from the sight of Inuyasha falling into hell.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered to herself as the torrent of tears exploded from the gate that Kagome had barred them from. "I'm so sorry, for everything." Kagome just hung her head, feeling the bitterness of not being able to help the one that she loved most.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke her reverie. "Yo Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying his best to get her attention. "Are you just gonna laze around all day?"  
  
Kagome looked up, furious. "What did you just say, baka?"  
  
"I just told you to get your lazy ass up from that chair and help me!" He retorted.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed already, I'm sorta tied down by a _tree_!!" she snapped back.  
  
" 'Well, if you haven't noticed already, I'm sorta tied down by a _tree_!!' " Inuyasha mimicked Kagome in a high-pitched whiny voice. "Well, if _you_ haven't noticed already, I'm sorta being pulled down into hell!!!" he shouted, struggling to get out of the chains.  
  
Kikyo suddenly let out a harsh and cold laugh into the air. Kagome and Inuyasha's heads snapped toward her, despite the fact that Inuyasha was slowly being pulled into a big pit in the ground.  
  
"Kikyo shut up. We're talking here!" Inuyasha angrily shouted to her.  
  
Kikyo didn't bother talking to Inuyasha. Instead she turned to Kagome. "Doesn't it make you feel so horrible?" she asked with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome snapped through clenched teeth. How could she get out of the tangle of roots here? 'I hate you so much Kikyo!' Kagome mentally yelled at Kikyo. 'Why are you so heartless?'  
  
Kikyo gave Kagome a sly smile. "I mean, having so much power.yet feeling so helpless at the same time." She brushed off a piece of lint on the bow that she was holding as she let Kagome consider what she just said.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground, unable to look at Inuyasha or Kikyo. Paying no attention to whatever Kikyo had just said, Kagome focused all her powers towards making the tree let go of her. The roots loosened up a bit, giving Kagome enough hope that she would be able to get out of there soon. But then they tightened themselves around her as long as it took for Kagome to say 'baka'. Kagome's head snapped right back up. Her eyes met Kikyo's cold ones.  
  
"Don't even try thinking about escaping." Kikyo told Kagome in a quiet voice. "My powers exceed yours so that there is nothing you can do."  
  
Kagome felt her blood run cold. She hung her head as Inuyasha gaped at them two. Suddenly they all heard a faint voice in the distance shout something as something big and white shot past them. As it came flying back, Kagome gasped as it cut through the chains wrapped around Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried. Sango grabbed her boomerang bone as Kirara landed in the clearing.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango called, running towards Kagome. "You ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded, keeping one eye on Miroku helping Inuyasha up as the hole disappeared and the other eye on the furious Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed and Kagome suddenly cried out. Sango saw that the roots of the tree were tightening themselves around Kagome. Sango pulled out her sword and furiously hacked at the tree. "Let go!" she shouted.  
  
Kikyo smirked at Sango and told her, "Try and get her out of there."  
  
The tree didn't seem to be loosening its grip on Kagome so Sango grabbed her boomerang bone and slammed it into the trunk. It cracked in half and Kagome collapsed to the ground, unable to stand up on her 'sleeping' legs from the lack of movement and blood circulation.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped over to Kagome's side. He then gently pulled her up from the ground. He was surprised to see tears trailing down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, completely baffled.  
  
Kagome looked at his face for a few moments before her face suddenly hardened. "I'm fine." She said shortly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She wrenched herself out of Inuyasha's grasp as she furiously rubbed her legs, trying to get the blood circulating again.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha was even more perplexed by Kagome's cold behavior.  
  
Suddenly Kagome stood up and faced Kikyo. "Bring it on." She coldly told the older miko.  
  
Kikyo looked somewhat surprised but she quickly recovered. "If that's what you want, then I'll certainly give it to you." She responded (A/N: I'm so sorry if this came out wrong!!! @_@ GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! *bows* please forgive me!! Oh crap.I just realized I sounded like that weird lady from Fruits Basket.nvm.back to the fic.). Then she sent a burst of power towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome, almost as if expecting that, automatically leapt out of the way. Whirling around, she grabbed Sango's sword that lay on the ground. Inexperienced, Kagome couldn't really hold the sword up properly, but sheer determination and the will to bring Kikyo down helped her.  
  
"Why are you so hateful?" Kagome asked, her voice quivering. The sword started glowing mauve as she continued speaking. "There's nothing for you to hate other than Naraku."  
  
Kikyo looked slightly a taken back, but then that emotionless mask slid back into place. "How about you?" she growled in a low voice.  
  
"What?!" Kagome looked at Kikyo incredulously as the glow on the sword seem to blaze for a second. "Why would you want to kill _me_?"  
  
Suddenly it looked like there was a war inside Kikyo. Flashes of emotion flickered through her eyes and her face. "Because." Kikyo started slowly. "I envy you."  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo. "W-what?!" she stuttered.  
  
Kikyo swallowed hard. What was she doing? Shouldn't she be doing something about the stupid girl in front of her? But frozen in place, Kikyo couldn't do anything. Slowly a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at her, concern clearly showing on his face.  
  
Kikyo finally snapped out of her reverie. Once more the perfect person she was, Kikyo sneered at Kagome. "Look at yourself. You can't even hold that sword properly."  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Well look at yourself," Kagome desperately tried to think up of an exceptionally good retort as all her other ones were cheesy. "Uhh.well.you um." she looked up at the sky as if hoping God would give her some mercy.  
  
Kikyo just smirked at Kagome. "I _what_?" she asked, snickering.  
  
"You are a dumbass and you've got no life." Kagome coldly replied as she lifted Sango's sword up and slammed it into the ground (A/N: Just like Inuyasha when he uses his Tetsusaiga!! ^_^ I have such a great imagination!! Aren't you proud of me?). A great surge of power shot towards Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo, slightly surprised at the sudden movement, quickly put up a power barrier. The two forces clashed against each other for a moment before Kikyo suddenly lost control of her shield and slammed into the tree behind her. She slid down the trunk and slumped over as she passed out cold.  
  
A/N: *exaggerated gasp* *gasp* oh no! *fake gasp* it's the perfect Kikyo who somehow lost control!! *gasp* err.I should stop right? Ok.sorry to all you Kikyo fans but it's just that I sometimes tend to exaggerate way too much.truth is, I like Kikyo a bit more than I used to and I don't like Kagome as much now.but that's not really the point right now *sweatdrop* but yea.I purposely made Kikyo 'lose control'.just think of it like.her suddenly thinking of something else and then she like didn't pay attention.actually I'll just shut up right now -_-;;  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out, pain laced through his voice. Inuyasha, despite Miroku's efforts to make him sit back down, sprang up and ran over to Kikyo. He gently pulled the unconscious Kikyo into his arms and held her there. "Oh Kikyo," he murmured while lovingly stroking her hair. "Please be alright. Please be alright."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, her face filled with pain, anger, hatred and grief. "Inuyasha?" she quietly whispered.  
  
Inuyasha didn't seem to have noticed anything else going on around him, much less hear Kagome call his name. He went on caressing Kikyo's jet- black hair.  
  
Kagome's shoulders sagged as she trudged out of the clearing, leaving the lovebirds in peace. Kagome suddenly felt a friendly hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see Sango smiling at her sadly and Miroku giving her a thumbs up sign. Kagome smiled weakly to Sango and Miroku as they walked past her.  
  
"Come on." Miroku said to Kagome not in an unkind voice. "We better leave them be."  
  
Kagome nodded, too choked up to say anything. Turning back to Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome looked to see them together, peaceful, before she left. 'Kikyo,' she thought. 'How could you not know how much Inuyasha loves you? How can you be so heartless to him?'  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome suddenly remembered. She quickly turned to Sango and Miroku, whom were waiting for her. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-sama." Miroku said reassuringly. "We just left him with Kaede. She'll take care of him."  
  
"Phew." Kagome felt her heart relax. "That's good." She paused for a second. "We should get going then." Kagome looked over at Sango, who nodded.  
  
The three of them started walking off. But before they even took two steps Kagome stopped. "Oh wait Sango-chan! I forgot your sword!" Kagome automatically turned back to the clearing, just in time to see Kikyo's eyes snap open and a dagger slip into her hand.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oh yes!!! Finally finished this chapter!! W00t! Go me!!! *audience looks at her like she's crazy*.er.dun worry.I'm fine.sort of.but anyway, yea I sorta decided that I would kick _everyone's_ butt in the next chapter. Well, they sorta all deserve it *shrug* take for example.um.Inuyasha! He's sorta being really cruel and everything to Kagome. I dunno, didn't feel like doing it all in here ^_^;;.yea I'm sorta a lazy person and a procrastinator.  
  
And I'd like to apologize if I'm being a bit repetitive here. I guess I'm too lazy to think up of other things *shrug* ^_^;; oh yes, if you'd like me to email you whenever I update this fic (or any other) drop me your email and _tell_ me if you want me to (btw, new email is amyrisa_night@yahoo.com). Email me if you have any questions. I'll try my best to answer them.  
  
Oh yea.like to say really really sorry for not updating this in a loooong time. With my internet connection cut off and tons of school work and a lot of time wasted (told ya I was a procrastinator ^_^) and a really busy schedule, well.doesn't really seem like there is a lot of time for me to write.that reminds me.my DK fic X_X  
  
Oh yea, I'd like to thank Mizura Volphen for updating my ficcy for me!!! THANKIES!!! *glomps Mizura* err.I should stop now.and please go read her fics cuz they are like da best!!! ^_^  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this chappie ^_^ please R & R!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't bother me about them. No suing me allowed. ^_^

Please take note that in this chapter the _italics_ in the latter part of the chapter indicate Kagome's thoughts.

Tsuretsu Shittobukai

Chapter 4

_Kagome, Sango and Miroku all started walking off. But before they even took two steps Kagome stopped. "Oh wait Sango-chan! I forgot your sword!" Kagome automatically turned back to the clearing, just in time to see Kikyo's eyes snap open and a dagger slip into her hand._

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.

*******

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "Shut up Kagome!" he barked. "You'll wake Kikyo up!"

Gaping, Kagome just pointed to Kikyo as the dead miko plunged the dagger into Inuyasha's chest.

"ARG!!" Inuyasha screamed as he desperately pushed away Kikyo, who had just apparently latched onto Inuyasha. "Let go of me!"

"Come on Kagome!" Sanga urged as the yokai exterminator ran past her friend to help the hanyou.

Kagome quickly started after her friend, grabbing Sango's sword along the way. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Get away from her!"

Inuyasha grunted as he tried to pull away from Kikyo, but he couldn't. She was doing something to him. There was something wrong! What kind of spell was she casting on him?!

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku each took a position around Kikyo once Inuyasha managed to break free from her grip and get a certain distance away from her. Kagome cautiously walked up to the miko.

"Kikyo..." she started, her voice clear.

Like always, the older miko's face was void of any emotion. "Just let this bastard go to hell." She said, her voice impassive.

Kagome felt her heart jump at Kikyo's words. "Why?" she blurted out.

Kikyo shook her head. "Why wouldn't you?" she asked, with a hint of scorn showing on her face. "Even after all that he's done to you?" Then she gave Kagome an exaggerated sigh. "You really don't understand anything."

"Well, maybe it's just you that doesn't understand anything." Kagome retorted, her voice bitter. "Maybe you just don't see how much Inuyasha cares about you."

Kikyo smiled cruelly. "Maybe I don't, but it doesn't mean anything anymore. Take a look at your precious hanyou."

Kagome whipped her head back towards Inuyasha and gasped in horror. Inuyasha's skin was starting to turn blue...he was slowly being suffocated! What was going on? She started to turn back to Kikyo, when the other miko decided to hit.

A shower of amethyst sparks shot through the air towards Kagome. However, they weren't aimed towards her. Kikyo's magic hit Inuyasha's already weakened form.

"You...you..." Kagome gaped, looking from the dying Inuyasha to the smirking Kikyo. "How could you?" she cried. Distraught, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's side.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kikyo sneered, laughing venomously. "But I will be back...for my soul."

With that, the dead miko disappeared into the trees along with her soul stealers.

********

Sango and Miroku slowly walked up to Kagome's shaking form. "No...no..." they heard her cry out as she held Inuyasha's limp form close to her, sobbing.

The longer she stood there, looking at Kagome pour her heart out, the less that Sango could stand of this crap. "Come on, Houshi-sama." Sango quietly called, silently walking away.

Miroku promptly complied, following Sango out of the clearing with just one backwards glance towards his friends behind him. "Kagome..."

Then just as quickly he turned back to the agitated demon exterminator. "Sango," the monk quietly said as he rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Bastard." He heard Sango spat out. Suddenly she turned towards him, looking at him with bitter eyes. "Bastard." She repeated, then continuing in a much softer, dangerous voice. "He doesn't deserve Kagome."

Miroku winced at her words and quickly withdrew his hand before she could say anything about him. Deciding that Sango needed time alone, he walked a few feet away from her, keeping an eye on Kagome and another one on the exterminator.

Instinctively, Miroku started fingering the rosary beads over his left hand as he pondered over the situation. Kikyo apparently wanted Kagome's soul and wanted to send Inuyasha to hell. When had the air suddenly gotten colder? Miroku shivered, feeling apprehension twisting in his stomach. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good and Miroku desperately wished that the two women would just hurry it up and they would leave.

  


*******

_What had happened? Just two hours ago, Inuyasha was alive and well, now he is weak and close to death. Why is everything turning out this way? I can't think...everything's falling apart under my own nose. I can't watch...I can just see what everybody is thinking. They blame me for all that has happened...that's what it's always like...that's what it will always be like..._

Kagome caught her breath. The dark thoughts that plagued her mind every single day ever since Kikyo had ever come back to life. But why? Why should everyone overlook her yet somehow lay the blame on her head?

_Because you are nothing but the mere shadow of the powerful miko...you are nothing but her derisory reincarnation...you are nothing compared to Kikyo..._

The feelings...forever bothering her about who she really was. The little nagging voice at the back of her head...forever irritating her...convincing her otherwise...

_Who am I? A measly shadow of the beloved Kikyo? Is that how everyone sees me? Just some little unstable girl that you can use whenever you feel like it?_

"Yo Kagome," a weak voice called her name. "Snap out of it."

_No. No, I want more._

Kagome turned her face down to the one that she had always secretly loved. "Hey Inuyasha." She smiled gently at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_I want more than living in Kikyo's shadow._

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha fumbled, looking at her with exhausted yet concerned eyes. His skin color was turning back to normal now that the spell was wearing off.

_I want them to see me as who I really am._

Kagome's head drooped. Her shoulders slightly shook as she wept. "I'm sorry...Inuyasha..." she desperately cried, avoiding his golden gaze.

_To see that I'm not just a little doll. I want them to see that I am someone else._

Inuyasha's brow furrowed, puzzled. "Why? What's wrong Kagome?" he asked drowsily, grasping her hand in his.

_I'm not perfect. I'm not like Kikyo. We're not the same._

Kagome gave him a look of despair. "Inuyasha," she started. "Do you remember what happened?"

_So why does everyone see me as Kikyo? Why does everyone assume I can do everything she does?_

Inuyasha frowned, his face full of confusion. "Remember?" he closed his eyes to think, his breath becoming shallow. "Yes." He said abruptly. "I remember."

_No. Everyone just can't see the truth._

"I remembered her laughing at me. Laughing at you." Inuyasha cracked his eye open. "Aren't you mad?"

_Nobody sees the real me. All they see is a mini-Kikyo._

Kagome didn't say anything. After all, there was nothing to say. "I think you already know the answer." Kagome quietly told Inuyasha.

_However..._

Inuyasha groaned as a chill ran through his body. "I can't believe it," he whispered.

_My name is Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome shifted, alarmed. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked, panicking.

_I come from modern Tokyo; I live with my mother, brother, and grandfather at our ancient shrine._

Inuyasha weakly laughed, his face showing bitterness and sorrow. "I'm dying, Kagome." He said, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. "Was it Kikyo?"

_I am not Kikyo._

Kagome didn't look at him, instead looking at her feet, the grass, the trees, anything but Inuyasha. She bit her lip, refusing to say anything.

_I never will be her, so stop dreaming._

The look on Inuyasha's face wilted. "So it was her," he said softly to himself, his eyes filled with grief. Suddenly he turned back to Kagome, wincing. "Kagome," he said. "Please..."

_Please..._

"What?" Kagome whispered when Inuyasha paused.

_One day..._

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha begged. "Forgive me."

_See me as who **I** am._

Kagome was taken back. "For what?" she asked, confused.

_Not as Kikyo. Never as her._

"For being such a jerk, for loving Kikyo too much." Inuyasha gasped as his lungs constricted, making breathing harder and harder. "For never telling you how much I cared about you, for being a freaking fool, for being a god forsaken dumbass!" As Inuyasha choked out the last few words, blood spurted out of his mouth, splattering Kagome's school uniform.

_Never able to feel perfect, never able to be yourself..._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, quickly trying to brush the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay?"

_All because of her..._

Inuyasha coughed and sputtered some more before catching his breath. "I'm sorry Kagome," he said, his voice barely audible as he leaned back into her arms, closing his eyes.

_All my life, I've lived below her, like scum..._

"No!" Kagome desperately screamed. "Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha!"

_I've let everyone walk all over me, like I am a tiny ant amidst of grasshoppers..._

Inuyasha stirred. "I'm so tired." He mumbled. "It's hard to stay awake."

_Not anymore._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "It's ok!" she shouted. "I forgive you! I don't care about it anymore! Just wake up, dammit!!" Kagome wept as she frantically shook Inuyasha's arm.

_This is **my** life, **my** soul._

Inuyasha squinted at her and sighed in relief, as if he was waiting for her to say those words. "Thank you Kagome." He said compassionately, with a tender look on his face. Slowly he raised a clawed hand up to her face. "You mean more to me than you think." He said softly.

_The dead should let go, go back, and release their burdens._

Kagome could feel the life leaving Inuyasha's body. "Inuyasha," she cried in despair. "Please please please, don't leave!!"

_Forgive and forget..._

However, Inuyasha's breathing became even shallower as the seconds past. Instead of looking at the girl, his golden eyes slowly closed and slumped back into the Kagome's arms, letting out his last breath.

_That is the way of life: to forgive and forget, let go of the past, be happy for once._

Sobbing, Kagome let out a cry of anguish. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

_Kikyo. The 'better' one, the 'original' one, the all-perfect miko. The undead priestess, the one who degrades my mere image because of my 'identity', the one that Inuyasha loves._

Who am I?

Me, I am just a poor little girl standing in the sidelines, feeling all lonely and insignificant while Kikyo could have the chance of the lifetime. Why? Why can't she just grab her opening? The opening that I could never have so I can be happy. The most I can do is be happy. Then let go and be the happiest that I can be.

You don't understand. You don't know how hard it is for me. Each day, I think of her and how she humiliates me because I am her goddamn reincarnation. I know that I am not who she is, who you think I am, or the person that you want me to be. I am sorry for that. I am sorry for everything that I am. I am sorry for everything that I am not. But there is nothing that you can do.

I am me. And all I can do, to be me. All I can do is let go of everything inside of me and be happy.

Why can't you?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Yes I know. Very terrible ending, but I didn't know how else to end it. How do you like this chapter though? Please, some feedback would be nice; I'd like to know how some people think of this chapter.

I'm also caught as to whether or not to drag Sesshoumaru into the story. What do you think? Yes or no? Please leave a comment in a review. I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I can.

Please R & R!

  
  
  



End file.
